


Who I Want to Be

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Who I Want to Be

As the buds were sprouting, Vanessa's faith in herself to make things right was awakening. To be the girl who knew who her friends were and what it meant to be a friend. Today was the day Vanessa Abrams would be the friend that the Humphreys had always been to her. She had always accused Dan of selling out but she was worse than a sellout.

_"Hypocrite,"_ screamed out at her.

Forgetting who she was and what was most important, her friends and being true to herself. But no longer, she would do the right thing even if it hurt.


End file.
